Hella Crazy Love
by Pauhaledecullen
Summary: La familia Hale está al borde de la bancarrota, la única solución es que Rosalie Hale, la primogénita, se case con el heredero de una de las compañías más importantes del país. Por su parte, Emmett Cullen deberá cumplir con la única voluntad de su difunto padre para obtener su herencia... Sentar cabeza con la mujer que su familia ha escogido para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett pvo**

Era sábado en la noche, tenía una cena para cerrar un acuerdo, aunque bueno no era un acuerdo cualquiera, era un acuerdo para conocer a la que sería mi futura esposa. Suspiré, en fin empezaré desde el principio.

Mi padre había fallecido hacía unos meses, y en su testamento había dejado la voluntad de que yo no heredaría la empresa y el legado familiar sin haber contraído matrimonio antes, tenía 1 año para hacerlo. No tenía intención de casarme, pero si era la única manera de hacerlo, no me quedaba de otra.

La reunión era porque supuestamente habían concertado mi matrimonio desde que era un niño, con Rosalie Hale, era la hija de uno de los socios de mi padre, el más cercano, había coincidido con ella un par de veces, pero hacía tanto que no la recordaba, era unos cuantos años menor que yo. Suspiré de nuevo y anudé mi corbata mientras me miraba al espejo.

-Déjame a mi, cielo.-Mi mamá hizo que me girara.-Y cambia esa cara, ¿si? No es como si una tragedia está a punto de suceder.-Puso los ojos.

-Madre...-Suspiré.- Voy a casarme.-Hice un gesto despectivo.-Y sabe Dios con quien.-Me quejé.

-Rosalie es una chica muy inteligente y guapa. ¿No la recuerdas?-Alzó una ceja.- Cuando estaban pequeños jugaban juntos.

-No má... O déjame ver...-Pensé.-¿Era rubia con frenos?

-Si.-Asintió.-¿Ves? cómo si la recuerdas.-Sonrió ella.

-¡Mamá! Era una niña horrible.-Me quejé.-Toda una cerebrito.-Recordé que era una enana rubia, flaca y llorona. Además de que usaba unas gafas espantosas.-No quiero hacer esto.-Supliqué.

-Si no lo haces... Tu tío se quedará con todo.-Me recriminó.-Además ella ha cambiado mucho. Seguro les saldrán unos bebés hermosos.-rió.

-¡Madre!-suspiré.-No sabemos si quiera si ella aceptará el trato...

-Tal vez sea difícil al principio.-pensó.-Pero seguro que acaba bien, Rosalie es una buena chica, no desobedecerá la voluntad de sus padres.-Yo suspiré de nuevo.-¡Vamos, hijo! Termina y vete, ya debe de estar llegando.

-Adiós, ma.-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, hijo.-sonrió.-Te esperaré despierta, quiero saberlo todo, aunque si no vas a llegar a casa tampoco pasa nada.-Río.

-Mamá por dios.-dije antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarme al coche. Nuestros padres habían organizado la cita en un restaurante de la ciudad.

Llegue al restaurante, y pregunté por Rosalie Hale en la entrada, y vaya no esperaba lo que vi. Se veía bastante artificial, y no era que me quejara, había estado con varias mujeres así, pero no era como mi madre la había definido.

-¿Emmett?-me miró y me preguntó.

-¿Rosalie?-dije incrédulo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-dijo levantándose.-¡Que ganas tenía de verte!

-¿Enserio?-alcé las cejas, confundido. Ella sonrió y se tiró a mis brazos, esto definitivamente era muy raro.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy deseando empezar con los preparativos!

Decidí quedarme un rato más, nada me cuadraba, mamá decía que era muy inteligente y la Rosalie que tenía en frente era de todo menos eso. Suspiré, la cita fue un completo desastre. Ella se despidió prometiendo llamarme y yo rezando para que no lo hiciera.

No iba a irme a casa ahora, después de este desastre decidí ir a un bar a pensar que le diría a mi mamá.

Me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky doble.

Le di una rápida mirada al lugar. No vi nada interesante excepto por esa pareja de chicas que estaba unos metros atrás. Las dos eran rubias. Solo que una llevaba el pelo corto y la otra largo. Ésta última llevaba un vestido ajustado que marcaba muy bien sus curvas. Mientras que la otra chica tenía un look más tomboy. Quizás eran pareja porque se habían acercado un par de tipos y la rubia de cabello largo los había rechazado. Desde mi ángulo no podía ver su rostro. Decidí ignorarlas y pedí otro trago.

Al cabo de unos minutos una chica se sentó a mi lado de la barra. Decidí ignorarla hasta que escuché su voz cuando pidió un martini. Tenía una voz sensual y un marcado acento británico. Ya no pude más con mi curiosidad y decidí voltear a verla. Y fue ahí que me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica rubia de cabello largo que hace unos minutos se encontraba atrás. Me perdí en su belleza. Parecía una barbie, sus ojos celestes destacaban con su pálida piel, seguro que era suave, sus labios estaban pintados con un labial rojo, y daban ganas de besarlos, bajé un poco más y disimuladamente miré su escote,perfecto, justo después ella habló.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Preguntó curiosa mientras sonreía. Deslumbrándome aún más. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que me había quedando viéndola embobado.

-Lo siento.-reí avergonzado, y bebí de mi trago. Ella rió restándole importancia.-Y no, si nos conociéramos no me habría olvidado de ti.-Ella sonrió. Tenía curiosidad por preguntarle por su amiga, si estaban juntas, aunque no lo parecía...si no, no estaría aquí coqueteando, porque lo estaba haciendo ¿no?-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?-sonreí coqueto.

-No te lo había dicho.-sonrió.-Rachel.-dijo de repente, casi preguntándoselo.

-¿Segura?-pregunté divertido.

-Si.-dijo y rió.-Creo que he bebido demasiado.

Yo sonreí.-¿No eres de aquí verdad?

Ella negó.-Soy de Londres.

-Supuse que eres británica. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Negocios y mi familia.-Respondió haciendo un mohín. Decidí no ser cotilla y omitir su reacción. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con ellos pero sería inapropiado preguntar.

-¿Osea que vas a quedarte un par de días?

-Algo así.

-¡Perfecto! Puedo mostrarte la ciudad.-Ofrecí.-Claro, si a tu "amiga" allá no le molesta.-Desvié mi mirada hacia la otra chica que nos veía mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Preguntó divertida.

-Nada... Es que por un momento creí que eran algo más... Pero no lo son ¿verdad?-Pregunté inseguro.

Ella se aguantó la risa.-Descuida, tenemos una relación abierta.-Sonrió pícara y acarició uno de mis brazos.

Eso me puso caliente.

-Perdón... No me he presentado soy...-Ella puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca.

-No es necesario que te presentes, me basta con lo que veo.-Sonrió satisfecha.-Así que dejemoslo así.

Esta mujer me estaba poniendo realmente caliente.

-¿Te apetece que nos vayamos de aquí, es un sitio bastante agobiante?-dijo mirándome divertida mientras acariciaba mi brazo. No pude contestar, simplemente me acerqué a ella y la besé, dándole a entender que me iría donde fuera con ella. Y Dios mío si pensarlo era delicioso, besarla realmente había sido sublime.

-¿Eso es un si?-dijo divertida al separarnos. Reí y asentí.

-¿Has venido en coche?-preguntó y yo asentí, miré hacia su amiga de nuevo. Ella rió.

-No va a molestarle.-rió, levantándose y tiró de mí hacia la salida. Momento que aproveché para ver mejor su cuerpo. Tenía un culo de 10 además de ese par de piernas largas esbeltas. Definitivamente esta noche la pasaría de lo lindo-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó sensual con ese jodido acento.

-¿Te parece un hotel?-dije rápidamente tras ayudarla a subir al coche. Asintió. Y así conduje hasta el hotel más cercano, porque mi erección estaba comenzando a crecer.

En el ascensor no pude resistir más y la acorralé, comencé a besarla y tocarla.

Ella rió ante mi impaciencia. En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió y me las arreglé para cargarla en brazos ante su sorpresa y llevármela lo más rápido hacia la suite.

Una vez dentro la dejé sobre la cama y empecé a desnudarla mientras la besaba y seguía recorriendo su exquisito cuerpo. De repente ella cortó el beso y me apartó de su cuerpo. ¿Pero qué carajo...?

La vi sorprendido y esperando una explicación. Esta condenada mujer no podía dejarme así.

-Tranquilo.-Se mofó ella de mí.-Tú aún tienes demasiada ropa.-Me reprochó cruzándose de brazos. Tenía razón, ella ya estaba en nada más y nada menos que unas bragas de encaje, mientras que yo, lo único que me había quitado, eran los zapatos.

Yo reí aliviado, así que me senté en la cama apresurado y me saqué los calcetines. Me deshice de la chaqueta y ella me quitó la corbata y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. No pude evitar jugar con sus senos y sus pezones. Así que me dirigía a besarlos y saborearlos. Eran suaves y pequeños. Tal y como me gustaban.

Con lo que hacía la desconcentré un poco con su tarea. Momento que aproveché para nuevamente tumbarla contra el colchón y le saqué las bragas. Necesitaba hacerla mía ya. Con urgencia desabroché mis pantalones y los bajé con todo y mis bóxers, liberando por completo mi erección.

Ella jadeó y la sentí tensarse. Pero eso no me detuvo seguí besándola con pasión. Sin embargo, ella puso una de sus suaves manos contra mi pecho. Y sentí que me empujaba.

No, no otra vez no. No pararía.

-¡Oye tú!-Cortó el beso y sentí que me empujó, incluso sentí el roce de su rodilla contra mi entrepierna.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, muñeca?-Pregunté entre dientes pero sin moverme un solo milímetro sobre ella.

-Yo soy de las que disfruta el juego previo.

-Bien.-Me incorporé y bajé hacia sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas con brusquedad.

-No, pero no así.

-No sé cómo te lo hace tu novia pero yo así lo hago.-Me quejé.

Ella cerró las piernas y se sentó. Por todos los cielos, ésta mujer me iba a poner las pelotas azules.

-Mira amigo, ¿Cuál es tu prisa?-Se cruzó de brazos.-Siento que vas muy acelerado, es cómo si quieres acabar ya.

Yo la vi como algo obvio.-Pensé qué habíamos venido a lo mismo.

-Pues yo quiero un buen polvo o ¿acaso eres un precoz?

Yo la vi ofendido.-Por supuesto que no. -Seré el mejor amante que has tenido.-Aseguré con superioridad.

-Entonces demuéstramelo.-Dijo desafiante.-Compláceme.-Hizo que ahora yo me tumbara sobre el colchón y ella se colocó sobre mí. Dejando su vagina casi justo sobre mi cara. Tenía una excelente vista. No dude en rodear su trasero y sentí como ella se movía sobre mí, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Puse a trabajar mi lengua en su entrada.

Besé, mordí y chupé hasta que ella se corrió. Sonreí,nos cambié de posición y la coloqué debajo de mí, besé y acaricié todo su cuerpo deteniéndome de nuevo en sus pechos y bajando una mano hacia su intimidad.

-¡Ah!-gimió besándome desesperada. Sonreí.

-¿Estoy cumpliendo con tus expectativas, preciosa?-dije divertido.

-¡Ah, Dios! Solo sigue.-arañó mi espalda.-¡No pares!-justo ahí volvió a correrse, se apretó en mis dedos, necesitaba sentir eso en mi polla. Busqué un condón y traté de intentarlo otra vez, esperando que no me parase de nuevo.

Solo que ahora antes de penetrarla, la cambié de posición. No me costó absolutamente nada hacerlo. La puse en cuatro. Abrí sus piernas con uno de mis muslos ¡Listo! ahora la tenía justo como quería. Con su perfecto trasero levantado hacia mí. Completamente a mi merced.

Rocé su entrada antes de empezar a empujar poco a poco hasta que estuve todo dentro. Ahí comencé a follarla lento al principio. Para luego incrementar el ritmo de mis embestidas, haciéndola gritar en el proceso.

Así seguí penetrándola, le di un par de nalgadas y la halé del cabello, mientras ella seguía gimiendo.

-¡No puedo más!-chilló.

-¡Yo también estoy apunto nena!-justo cuando dije eso, ella se corrió, y que sensación. Suspiré y me corrí tras ella. Presionando hasta el fondo, hasta que no pude más y me desplomé sobre ella.

Cuando recuperé la respiración me eché a un lado y acaricié su bello rostro ruborizado por todo lo que habíamos vivido.

-Rachel, cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida aún jadeando.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer.-Confesé.

Ella rió.-Estás loco. No sabes nada sobre mí.

-Me basta con lo que veo.-Usé sus mismas palabras y ella me pegó en el pecho.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte ya?-preguntó.

-Tengo que hacerlo... Además no tengo nada de química con mi prometida.-Puse los ojos.-Es una sosa.

-Esperaaaaa.-Se agitó ella -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un hombre comprometido?-Me reclamó.

-Oye, tranquila. Mis padres acordaron el matrimonio, no yo.-Me defendí.-Además ni siquiera me dejaste que me presentara.-Recordé.

-Y dejemoslo así.-Bostezó.

-Cómo tu quieras, hermosa.-Le di un último beso.

A la mañana siguiente desperté desorientado, pero con una sonrisa al recordar como había acabado mi noche, aún con los ojos cerrados, me desperecé y me asusté al estirar el brazo y ver que no había nadie a mi lado ¿donde estaba Rachel? Respiré profundo. No había sido un puto sueño, las bragas de encaje que estaban en el piso lo confirmaban. Me estiré y las cogí.Tal vez la chica había ido al baño. En eso mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era mi madre.

-¡Buenos días cielo! Me imagino que tienes buenas noticias.-Exclamó muy animada al otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá tu hijo se ha enamorado.-Suspiré. acariciando las bragas.

Mamá chilló al otro lado de la línea.-La cita con Rosalie fue un éxito.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Al diablo Rosalie!-Fruncí el ceño.-Yo quiero a Rachel.

-¡Emmett Cullen, no me digas que te enamoraste de una prostituta!-Mamá sonaba alterada.

-No, mamá.-suspiré.-Rachel es una mujer sofisticada y con clase y con un carácter muy fuerte debo añadir.-dije seguro.-Estoy seguro que te encantará.

-Pero cielo el compromiso ya está hecho, no se puede cambiar. ¿No vas a decirme como fue la cita con Rosalie al menos?

-Fue un desastre, má.-suspiré.-Es una sosa, y nada espectacular, además de idiota.

-Eso que me estás diciendo no me cuadra cielo...-dijo confundida.

-Bueno mamá... Tengo que irme. Ha surgido algo. Hablamos luego. -Colgué y es que tenía que encontrar a esta condenada y ardiente mujer que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? Decidí ver por la ventana. Aún era temprano. Salí al balcón y no puede ser, la condenada rubia estaba en la calle, esperando a que la recogieran. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar dónde ella para que al menos me diera su número. Corrí hacia la puerta con lo único que tenía puesto. Tal vez alcanzaba llegar a tiempo. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, me importó lo más mínimo las miradas que me daba la gente con quien me topaba. Seguramente parecía un desquiciado.

Justo cuando logré atravesarme el lobby y llegué a la entrada principal pude ver como una mini cooper se estacionaba justo enfrente de Rachel. Al parecer la rubia no se había fijado porque estaba sumergida en su teléfono.

Estaba muy cerca como para rendirme, había bajado casi 10 pisos en tiempo récord.

Así que con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban grité desde la entrada.-¡Racheeeeeeeeeeeel!- Por supuesto, no solo llamé su atención sino que la de todos los que por ahí transitaban.

Y antes de que la rubia girara su cara, el mini cooper comenzó a sonar la bocina. La rubia reaccionó y abrió la puerta de copiloto. Volvió a darme una rápida mirada antes de subirse. Corrí pero fue demasiado tarde. El maldito auto arrancó y vi como desde la ventana del conductor se asomó la mano de una chica. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro. Me sacó el dedo del medio mientras el auto se perdía en la calle. Se había ido con la puta de su novia. Mierda

 **Hola Holaaaaaa :) traemos otro fic recién sacadito del hornooooo, no vamos a dejar los demás, eso es obvio, pero en fin como veís la inspiración va rotando.**

 **Besos de nosotras, os amamos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose pvo

Me desperté y vi a aquel hombre a mi lado, después de lo poco que habíamos hablado, yo que había creído que mi arreglo era del siglo pasado... él también se veía obligado a ello, y es que mi familia estaba en quiebra y por eso debía casarme con un empresario, cuál empresa había sido socia de la de los Hale, casi desde siempre. Me desperté con cuidado me duché y me fui. Había quedado con Bella, ella me pasaría a recoger, para contarle como acabó su apuesta, porque sí, todo había ocurrido por una apuesta.

Flashback

Mis padres habían organizado una cita con ese empresario con quien ellos querían casarme. Por supuesto, yo no quería contraer matrimonio. Quería centrarme en mi carrera como abogada, además recién había regresado de Oxford donde había culminado con éxito mi especialización. En fin, para evitar esa estúpida cita a ciegas, decidí contratar a una chica aspirante a actriz para que me suplantara. Por supuesto, ella no era la persona más brillante del planeta y pues eso era lo que yo buscaba, ahuyentar a mi pretendiente, que por rumores me había enterado que era un completo patán y un completo sin vergüenza. Y por supuesto, yo me oponía a convertirme en la esposa trofeo de un tipo como él. En fin, esta chica me la había había presentado mi mejor amiga Bella. Con quien había quedado en vez de reunirme con ese tal Emmett.

-¿Lista?-Pasó a dejar a la chica al restaurante y yo me subí a su auto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Quiero beber y olvidar el complot de mi familia contra mí.

-No se diga más.-Sonrió y me llevó a un bar que estaba muy de moda en la ciudad. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y los tipos no tardaron en acercarse a nosotras.

-Parece que somos carne fresca por aquí.-Me quejé.

-Es tu jodido vestido, Rose.-Bella le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-No me gusta esa sensación.-La ignoré.

-Siempre me ha parecido curioso algo...-Dijo luego de que habíamos rechazado a otro par de chicos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que tú.-Me señaló.-Nunca has tenido problemas para ligar.

-Eso dices tú.

-Bueno, desde que te conozco siempre he visto como los hombres se te insinúan, mas a ti no he visto que los seduzcas. -Se aclaró la garganta.-Es decir, siempre son ellos los de la iniciativa, tú únicamente les sigues el juego cuando te gustan o simplemente los ignoras.

-¿A que viene ese comentario?-Alcé una ceja.

-Pues eso. Sería divertido verte a ti en ese plan de cazadora, no de cazada.-Dijo divertida. Definitivamente el alcohol se le había empezado a subir.

-¿Me estás retando?-Entrecerré los ojos.

-Ajá.-Dijo divertida.

-Pues bien, aquel tipo de allá se ve bastante dispuesto.

Ella negó varias veces.-No tan rápido.-Dijo divertida.-Yo escojo a tu víctima.

-¡Bien!-Bufé.-Pero por favor que al menos sea guapo.

Ella rió.-Tranquila que sé como te gustan.-Rodó los ojos. -Aquel de la barra.-Señaló con la cabeza. Yo vi disimuladamente.

-¿Por qué él?-Pregunté.

-Uno: Parece un hombre solitario e indeciso. Lo he estado observando, ha estado girando su cabeza de vez en cuando hacía acá pero no ha pasado a más. Y dos: Es un tipo que hace mucho ejercicio, sino mira su espalda, se parece a la de tu ex, Jacob.-Yo puse los ojos.

La verdad es que desde aquí no lucía tan mal.

-¡Está bien! Verás cómo cae ante los encantos de Rosalie Hale.-Guiñé antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la barra.

Fin del flashback.

Estaba esperándola en la calle. Revisé mi teléfono y no me percaté que mi amiga ya estaba ahí hasta que escuché el grito de un hombre que llamaba a su novia. Volví a ver por curiosidad y definitivamente lo que vi me espantó. Se trataba del sujeto con el que había pasado la noche. Estaba casi en la calle vistiendo únicamente un par de CK. Bella empezó a sonar la bocina desesperada haciéndome volver a la realidad. Me metí rápidamente al auto.

-Arranca, arranca, arranca.-Chillé nerviosa y Bella así lo hizo. No sin antes saludar al grandulón con su dedo medio.

Una vez alejadas ya de ese loco, nos volvimos a ver y reímos.

-¿Era necesario?-Alzó una ceja y yo le saqué el dedo para que entendiera a que me refería.

Ella rió.-Vamos, que se lo merecía por desquiciado.

-No voy a negarte eso. Y es que parecía normal... Pero mira con que salió.-Volvimos a reír. Y nos dirigimos a tomar algo.

-¡Creyó que estábamos juntas!-reí tomando mi Machiatto.-En plan pareja.-dije.

-¿Enserio?-dijo divertida, riendo conmigo.-Pero venga cuéntame más. ¿De dónde ha venido eso de Rachel?-Preguntó divertida.

-No le dije mi verdadero nombre porque vamos, solo era cosa de una noche, así que tampoco le pedí el suyo.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Pobre hombre, mira que terminó mal con tanto misterio.-Rió y yo con ella.

-Nunca creí que fuese así de intenso.

-Ni que lo digas. Pero a ver cuenta, ¿es bueno en la cama?

Lo pensé un poco.-Es bastante tosco y rudo... Pero sabe lo que hace.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Uuuh le gustan los polvos violentos.-Sonrió pícara y yo asentí.-Así como a ti.-Continuó.-No sé mujer cómo tú sigues de pie y con tu cadera intacta luego de tanto uso.-Alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Cállate, payasa!-Me ruboricé.

-¡Es verdad!-continuó divertida.-Tú misma me lo has contado, te encanta el sexo duro y además mira que mirada tan satisfecha que tienes...-apuntó.

-Bella...-continué.-Para.-pedí.

-Oh si, ha sabido dar en el blanco, ese hombre misterioso.

-Bueno al principio parecía querer acabar ya, por él me hubiera follado en el ascensor.-dije ruborizada mientras me agachaba a comer mis galletas.

-¿Y tú no lo estabas deseando?-Me preguntó sonriendo socarronamente.

-Pues si y no.-Ella me vio confundida.-Lo que quiero decir es que fue asombroso. Al principio estaba tensa, no voy a negarlo. Es que ese tipo era enorme...

-Era igual que Jacob, no se porque te asombra.

-Vamos, Jacob era mi novio y este hombre podía ser un psicópata.

-Psicópata o no, decidiste irte con él. No pusiste objeciones, anoche. De hecho, la pasaste muy bien

-Es que ayer parecía normal.-Bella rió.

-¿Y ya pensaste cómo evitar tu matrimonio?

-Espero que tu amiga haya hecho un buen trabajo.

-No es mi amiga.-Puso los ojos.-Solo una conocida.

-Ya...-Dije pensativa.

-¿Y si no?-preguntó curiosa.-¿Tienes algún plan B?

-Si, no funciona con ella. Diré que estoy embarazada.-Dije segura.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará?-preguntó divertida.-Tus papás son capaces de hacerte decir que el bebé es de ese Emmett, para que te cases.-rió

-No es gracioso.-dije molesta.-¿Por qué crees que serán capaces de hacer eso? Yo soy su hija, y no lo creo.

-No quieres creerlo que es diferente.-apuntó.-Tú padre haría lo que fuera para tener su fortuna de vuelta.-Yo suspiré en parte tenía razón.-Y tú mamá no va a negárselo porque por mas que diga, echa de menos irse cada semana a Oxford Street a tirar de la tarjeta.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-suspiré.-Y...¿Qué tan malo sería que me case?-pregunté pensando en todas las posibilidades.-Tal vez y no es tan malo ¿No?-pregunté.

-Le estás preguntando a alguien que vive con padres separados desde bebé.-dijo divertida.-Además, ¿Qué ha pasado por esa cabezita rubia tuya para que ahora quieras pasar por el altar?

-Simplemente estoy evaluando mis opciones, Bella. Tal vez y hasta pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ese tal Emmett porque con mis padres es imposible.

En eso mi celular sonó. Era mi papá. Puse los ojos y le enseñé la pantalla. Bella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunté inocente.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, hija.-dijo, parecía desesperado.-¿Apareciste anoche en la cita con Emmett?

-Claro.-dije como algo obvio.-¿Por qué?

-¿Seguro que no pagaste a una chica para no aparecer?-me atraganté.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije nerviosa.

-He estado revisando los cargos del banco.

-¡Papá! ¡No puedes mirar mis cuentas! ¡Por algo son mías!

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero que regreses a casa en este instante!

-Lo siento pero ya tengo asuntos pendientes e importantes que atender. Hasta luego papá.-Colgué.

Después de eso decidí desaparecerme de mi casa durante una semana, me quede en casa de Bella. Durante esa semana, nos lo pasamos de lo lindo, viendo películas, saliendo a pubs, yendo a conciertos, aunque también tuve que adelantar unas cuantas cosas de trabajo. Durante esos días, de vez en cuando el tipo de la otra noche se aparecía en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, me había parecido atractivo pero lo de la mañana siguiente, todo ese escándalo había sido demasiado para mí.

Emm pvo

Había pasado una semana, una ¡maldita semana! Y aún seguía pensando en Rachel, esa mujer me había cautivado por completo. Dios, solo había pasado una noche con ella y ya me había enganchado. Eso no era normal o ¿si? Me desperté, me duché y desayuné, más tarde llamé a mi mamá, estaba convencido de cancelar mi compromiso con Rosalie, necesitaba encontrar a Rachel y convencerla de casarse conmigo, era la única solución.

Mamá estaba confundida, sabía lo testarudo que era, si se me metía algo o alguien en la cabeza, no había quien me lo sacara hasta que lo conseguía. Tras hablar con mis mejores amigos, Edward y Sam, me sentía más seguro que nunca, ambos me habían alentado a cancelarlo así que aquí estaba, en mi coche de camino a buscar a mi mamá para llegar a casa de los Hale y cancelarlo.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una locura, Emmett Cullen.-Dijo mamá abrochándose el cinturón.

-Yo me encargo. Tranquila.-Conduje hasta la residencia de los Hale.

-Para estar en bancarrota, viven muy bien.-Bufé al ver el amplio jardín y la imponente mansión que teníamos enfrente.

-Emmett, hijo deja de juzgar.-Me reprendió mamá y tocó el timbre.

En eso nos abrieron la puerta.- Buenas tardes.-Nos saludó la mujer del servicio. Y tomó nuestros abrigos.-El Sr. Hale los espera en su despacho.-La seguimos, pero en eso vi una chica rubia muy guapa que cruzaba la estancia. Iba distraída viendo su teléfono. Un momento... ¿Rachel? Al instante me desvié y fui tras ella para comprobarlo.

-¿Hijo?-ignoré los llamados de mamá.

-¿Hola? Si, te dije que ya voy para allá Bells.-Rió.-Ok, ni se te ocurra empezar sin mi.-Maldita sea era su jodida voz.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia se giró. Y me reconoció. Yo me quedé embobado viéndola pero su reacción me descolocó. Se asustó y comenzó a caminar rápido en la dirección contraria.

-¿Rachel?-La llamé y ella guardó su teléfono y caminó más rápido.

-¡Oh pero si ahí está Rosalie!-Exclamó mi mamá emocionada uniendo sus palmas.

-¿Rosalie?-Fruncí el ceño. Y la seguí. Cuando estuve cerca la detuve, halando su brazo hacia mí.

Ella chilló:-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-Se quejó.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vas arrancarme el brazo.-Se soltó de mi agarre.

-Veo que ustedes dos ya se conocen.-Dijo el Sr. Hale mientras aparecía en la estancia.

-¡Emmett, por dios!-Mamá me riñó.-No te he educado de esta manera.-Rachel o Rose o quien mierda fuera, estaba frotándose el brazo molesta.-Lo siento mucho, Stefan, no sé qué ha ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, Esme.-sonrió.-Está bien que se conozcan, a veces mi hija es un hueso duro de roer.-rió.-¿Pasamos a mi despacho?

-¿Es necesaria mi presencia, padre?-preguntó molesta.-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No creo que sean más importantes que esto.-dijo, y no dio pie a nada más, "Rosalie" bufó y caminó detrás de nuestros padres. Antes de entrar al despacho volví a tomar su brazo.

-¿Vas a explicarme que mierda es esta? ¿Eres Rachel o Rosalie? ¿Por eso me diste otro nombre? ¿Por qué ya sabías quien era?

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo nerviosa.-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te crees que soy?-se molestó.-No tenía ni idea de quién eras, te dije que me llamaba Rachel porque pensé que era un polvo de una noche, nada más.

-Y...¿quien era la chica que estaba ayer en el restaurante? ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!-dije estresado

-¡Emmett!-llamó mamá.-¿Qué tanto hacen ahí?

-Detrás de ti, futura esposa.-dije para molestarla. Ella bufó y entró para sentarse junto a su padres

-Bueno...pensé hacer esto antes.-dijo Stefan.-Pero mi hija no ha puesto de su parte.-La miró mal.-El caso es que este matrimonio tiene que celebrarse para que ambas partes salgamos beneficiadas.-dijo tajante.

-¿Qué necesitas tú?-preguntó molesta mirándome.

-En la herencia de mi difunto padre exige que me case para poder obtenerla, sino mi tío se quedará con ella.-Rosalie bufó molesta sacando un cigarrillo.

-Pues podrías casarte con cualquier mujer que quieras, no precisamente yo.

-No, querida.-Sonreí.-Debo obedecer la voluntad de mi sacro santo padre. Considérate afortunada.-Guiñé mientras daba suave golpes en mi pecho. Ella bufó y se levantó molesta.

-¡Suficiente! Hagan lo que quieran pero no aguantaré más sus fanfarronerías.-Me señaló.-Además tengo una cita importante.

-Pero querida...-Su mamá intentó detenerla pero Rosalie dio un portazo.

-¿Dijo que tenía una cita? ¿Con quien tiene una cita?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Uno de sus clientes.-Stefan le restó importancia.

Su esposa puso los ojos.-¿A esta hora? Seguramente ha quedado otra vez con Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunté nervioso temiendo que se tratara de la misma chica con la que se veía.

-Es solo una amiga. Son prácticamente inseparables.-Dijo su papá.-Pero a ver en lo que estábamos...¿Emmett?-me llamó.-¿Estás de acuerdo?-me preguntó mi futuro suegro.

-Verás Stefan.-Mi madre fue a hablar pero la callé.

-Mamá, está bien.-sonreí.-Por supuesto Stefan.

-¡Excelente!-Se puso de pie y me dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Pero tengo un par de condiciones.-Dije serio.

-¿Condiciones?

-Ajá.-Asentí.-Quiero que converse con su hija para que cambie de actitud.-Fruncí el ceño.- Quiero conocerla y que también me conozca. No quiero que rechace mi propuesta. Es más me gustaría llevar a cabo la boda lo más rápido posible.

-Hijo.-Intervino mi madre.-¿Hablas en serio? Por que creí que...

-Madre. No he terminado.-Fruncí el ceño.-Y si usted me ayuda y cumple con su parte... Seré muy generoso sr. Hale.-Sonreí.- Lo nombraré CEO de la compañía. Estará al frente del negocio.

-¡Emmett!-Chilló mamá escandalizada.

-He dicho.-Dije serio esperando su respuesta.

-¿Hablas en serio, muchacho?-Todos estaban perplejos.

-Si, ¿entonces? ¿Tenemos trato?

-Por supuesto, muchacho.-Sonrió y nos dimos otro fuerte apretón de manos.

Luego cenamos y celebramos esta nueva alianza. Nos despedimos y ya cuando íbamos de regreso a nuestro hogar en mi auto. Mi madre estalló:

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Emmett Cullen al proponer semejante acuerdo? Creí que habías dicho que veníamos a terminar el compromiso y prácticamente ¡terminaste intercambio el legado de tu padre por una chica a la que posiblemente ni le interesas!-Chilló escandalizada.

-Madre...-suspiré.-Seamos honestos, yo no puedo hacerme cargo. Además Stefan tiene experiencia y era el mejor amigo de papá y su socio de confianza.-solté.

-Pero están en bancarrota ahora...-dijo estresada.-Y ¿si pasa lo mismo con el legado de tu padre?-dijo asustada.

-No pasará nada...-dije para relajarla.-Ahora mismo me gustaría centrarme en Rosalie.-dije tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que era una sosa, que al diablo con ella y no sé cuántas cosas más.-Suspiró.- Y ahora me sales con esto... Hijo sinceramente me estás volviendo loca.

-Mamá, es largo de explicar, pero la otra noche Rosalie hizo algo, y no fue ella la que apareció en la cena, sino otra mujer, que no tengo ni idea de quién se trataba, pero se hizo pasar por ella y esa, si era una sosa, nada espectacular y nada inteligente, nada que ver con esta Rosalie.-suspiré apretando el volante.

-¿Y qué pasó con la otra chica qué dijiste que te había cautivado? ¿Rachel?

-Ya encontré a mi Rachel mamá.-Reí.-Voy a casarme con ella pronto.-sonreí.

-¿Ah?-Mamá estaba más que confundida.

Yo reí.-Es Rosalie.-Dije como algo obvio.-Esa mujer tiene que ser mía.

-Hijo ya no sigas por favor, que ya me estoy mareando.-Se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Quizá mamá tenía razón... Lo que acababa de hacer parecía una locura... Pero siendo francos, lo único que había hecho por la compañía era despilfarrar el dinero en fiestas, lujos, mujeres... En fin... Era demasiada responsabilidad para mí que tenía poca o casi nula experiencia. Sin embargo, ahora lo que realmente me importaba era otra cosa. Tenía un reto muy grande, conquistar a esa rubia testaruda, mandona y aparentemente sin sentimientos. Además, eso de que se mostrara muy reacia conmigo luego de lo que pasamos aquella noche, hacía el juego aún más excitante.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose pvo

-¡No puede ser!-Bella no podía dejar de reír.-¡Al final Emmett resultó ser el! Oh Dios mío amiga, no sabes donde te has metido.-bebió de su cerveza.-¿Y como los dejaste?

-Pues en el despacho de mi padre, les dije que hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana.-suspiré molesta. Mi teléfono sonó, de nuevo era mi padre.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-dije exasperada.

-Rosalie, hija ven a casa, por favor.-pidió mi padre.-Necesito hablar contigo, podremos negociar si quieres.-suspiré y le confirmé que iría mañana en la mañana antes de mi reunión con mi próximo cliente, era una empresa que requería mis servicios como abogada debido a un ex empleado que les había demandado por según él, infringir sus derechos como trabajador.

Mientras tanto pasaría la noche donde Bella otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente fui donde mi padre porque según él quería 'negociar'.

-Hola princesa.-Fue abrazarme.

Rápidamente me solté.-Bien, ¿qué tenías que decirme? No tengo mucho tiempo, padre. Mi cliente me espera.

Él rió.-Si, lo sé. Eres una mujer muy ocupada, pero vamos. Sabes que podrías cambiar tu agenda muy apretada y tener tiempo para ti misma. Tienes a Emmett, deberías de darle una oportunidad. Él puede darte la vida que mereces y más.-Mi papá tratando de convencerme no iba a funcionar conmigo.

Suspiré pesadamente.-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo que realmente yo quiero?

-Princesa únicamente estoy viendo lo mejor para ti. Para todos.

-¡No lo estás haciendo!-dije molesta.-¡Solo quieres recuperar tu maldita fortuna! Me estás tratando como si fuera una mercancía.-me quejé.-No estoy en el medievo, dices que quieres lo mejor para mí, pues no quiero ser la mujer florero de nadie, quiero ser una mujer independiente y concentrada en mi carrera como abogada. Estás siendo muy injusto, papá.-dije molesta, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente terca?-dijo papá cansado.-Emmett, es un buen partido, no es como si fuera a casarte con un viejo decrépito, Rose.-añadió.

-¡Que no quiero!-chillé molesta.

-Mira.-suspiró mi papá.-¿Por qué no te vas con Emmett a su apartamento un par de días? Así os conocéis, trata de ver cómo podría ser si están juntos, nena.-me sonrió.-Estoy seguro que acabará bien.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero convivir con un extraño?

-El otro día parecía que ustedes dos se traían algo.-Entrecerró los ojos divertido.

¿Acaso el idiota de Emmett le había contado algo?

-Vamos cielo...-insistió papá.-Por favor...sólo quiero verte feliz, y mamá quiere nietos, pronto.-rió.

-Dios...-suspiré.-Si acepto...¿vais a dejarme en paz?-dije finalmente la mirada de mi padre comenzó a brillar emocionada.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la reunión con mi cliente. Tenía buena pinta seguramente ganaríamos el caso. Salí satisfecha de mi oficina por los avances que había logrado en este caso. Estaba de buen humor, al menos las cosas me estaban saliendo bien. Hasta que escuché esa nota de voz de Bella que había dejado más temprano, mi momentánea alegría se fue al carajo.

"Rubia, no me creerás pero el grandullón vino a recoger las cosas que tú tenías en mi apartamento. ¿Puedes creerlo? El muy bestia vino así sin más ¿Cómo carajo consiguió mi dirección? Es un puto psicópata" Bella sonaba realmente histérica. La entendía perfectamente.

Y justo iba saliendo del edificio y ahí estaba el susodicho sonriendo, esperándome con un ramo de rosas rojas. Bufé y rodé los ojos.

-Buenas tardes mi Bella flor.-rió divertido. Tomé las flores y tras olerlas, se las tiré a la cabeza.-¡Oye!-dijo molesto sobándose.-Eso no era necesario.-frunció el ceño.

-Sí, si lo era.-dije molesta.-Porque eres un psicópata.-sentencié.-¿Cómo mierdas se te ocurre ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de Bella sin mi permiso?

-Tu papá me llamó para decirme que vendrías a vivir conmigo, solo te quité trabajo.-sonrió con suficiencia.-Además tus cosas ya no pintan nada allí, no voy a casarme si me pones los cuernos con esa novia tuya.-soltó.

-¡No es mi novia!-dije exasperada.-Don celoso.-le molesté. Cuando él iba a responderme sentí un tirón en mi brazo, mierda ahora un idiota trataba de robarme el bolso. Y hábilmente lo hizo y se perdió en la calle. Emmett lo siguió y no le costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Lo tumbó en el piso y le quitó mi bolso. Le dio un par de patadas en la costilla.

-Toma.-Regresó unos segundos más tarde y me devolvió el bolso.

Yo entrecerré los ojos.-¿Acaso este fue otro de tus trucos baratos, para conquistarme a lo Holywood?-Pregunté con sarcasmo.

Al instante se le borró su estúpida sonrisa de hoyuelos.-¡Joder, mujer! Acabo de arriesgar mi vida para salvar tu bolso y no recibo ni siquiera un gracias.-Dijo incrédulo.

-Gracias.-Puse los ojos.-Si me disculpas, regresaré a casa.-Di la vuelta. Al instante me haló del brazo con fuerza.-¡Oye!-Me quejé y aflojó su agarre en mi brazo.

-Nena, ¿se te olvida que mi casa es tu casa, a partir de ahora?-Preguntó divertido.

Maldita sea. ¿Hasta cuándo terminaría esta pesadilla?

-¿No, me llevarás a mi casa al menos? Necesito coger un par de cosas.-pedí.

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas en mi casa, Rosalie, ya me encargué de ello.-le miré desconfiada.

-¿Seguro?-repetí.-¿Mi material de trabajo también?

-Tu ordenador está ahí.-señaló el coche y me enseñó las llaves.-Puedes comprobarlo si quieres. También hay una maleta con ropa y tus pertenencias personales, aunque si te falta algo mañana te acercaré a tu casa.-dijo al fin. Suspiré y me subí al coche, él condujo hasta que llegamos a una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan, todo se veía muy bonito, era diferente a la mansión familiar, a las afueras, esto estaba justo en la ciudad, era impresionante, tenía ganas de ver las vistas, seguro eran impresionantes. Bajamos del coche y Emmett tomó mis maletas. Nos subimos en el ascensor y en un par de minutos estuvimos en el apartamento.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.-Ponte cómoda. Ubicaré esto en la habitación principal.-Señaló las maletas.-Que será a partir de ahora nuestro nidito de amor.-Dijo divertido y se fue escaleras arriba. Yo bufé. Y le llamé a mi amiga.

-Hola, Rose.-Apareció su cara en pantalla.

-Hey Bella. Quiero disculparme por lo que hizo Emmett no debió actuar de esa forma.

-Ya descuida, no se puede esperar más de un cavernícola.-Puso los ojos.-En serio, que más parecía un cateo lo que vino a hacer, hurgando por todas mis cosas.-Bufó ella.

-Oh Bells. En serio, lo siento.

-Ya deja de disculparte.-Trató de ver más allá de la pantalla.-¿Dónde estás?

-El cavernícola como tú le llamas, me trajo hasta su apartamento.

-¡Qué rápido! ¿Osea ya están viviendo juntos?

-Ajá.

-Suerte, rubia. Vas a necesitarla y mucha paciencia.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Emmett apareció tras de mí. Asomándose a la pantalla.

-Ya que estás aquí...-Lo vi molesta.-Discúlpate con Bella.-Ordené.

Él suspiró pesadamente.-Ok, ok. Lamento haber irrumpido en tu apartamento esta mañana pero necesitaba las cosas de mi prometida ahora que ya sabes.-Sonrió con superioridad.-Estará solo conmigo ahora.

Bella rodó los ojos.-¡Jódete, Cullen!-Le sacó el dedo y cortó la comunicación.

-Bueno pues aquí estamos.-sonrió con socarronería.-¿Te enseño tu futura casa, amor?

-No me queda de otra...-suspiré.-¿O qué?-El sonrió.

-¿Tienes un millón de habitaciones y ninguna tiene cama? ¿Solo la principal?-dije molesta. No quería dormir con él, no después de la noche que habíamos pasado.

-Nena, no tengo invitados aquí, así que tú única opción es dormir conmigo, no creo que sea un gran castigo...después de la noche que pasamos hace una semana.-me guiñó. Y subió las escaleras fui detrás de él. La verdad es que el apartamento era muy bonito, amplio y acogedor.

-Si quitas esa cara de haberte comido un limón te prometo que te dejo una de las habitaciones de despacho.-dijo y sonreí un poco.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-pregunté. Él me miró raro.-Voy a casarme contigo, quiero saber quien eres.-dije como algo obvio.

-Soy empresario.-Yo alcé una ceja.-Bien, no exactamente. O si... Bueno si quieres saber si terminé la universidad...¡Pues no! Apenas fui 2 años a Brown.-Dijo nervioso.-No terminé la universidad. No soy como tú, graduada en Harvard, Oxford con honores...-Él ya se había alterado.-Yo no soy así.

-Ya... Ya...-Tomé uno de sus pesados brazos y lo acaricié para que se calmara.-No tienes, por qué ponerte así.-Sonreí.-No estoy juzgándote solo quiero saber cosas sobre ti, para que esto sea más llevadero para ambos.-Suspiré y dejé de tocarlo cuando vi un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

-¿Y bien qué vamos a cenar?-Decidí cambiar de tema.

-No sé dónde quieres ir, muñeca. Estoy a tus órdenes.-Sonrió coqueto. Y si.. Su modo galán se había activado otra vez.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunté divertida. El puso una cara graciosa.-Me tomaré eso como un no.-reí.-Pues cocinaremos aquí.

-Rose, nena, no sé si eso es buena idea.-estaba nervioso.

-Haremos algo sencillo.-dije divertida.-Lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no mejor pedimos algo?-insistió.-No tengo mucho en la nevera ahora, pero mañana podemos ir a comprar y puedes cocinar lo que quieras.

-Está bien...-dije al fin.-¿Sushi?-El asintió y fue a pedir.

Mientras esperábamos la orden fui a ponerme cómoda. Busqué entre mis cosas y encontré unos diminutos shorts y una camiseta holgada. Bajé a la sala y la orden ya estaba aquí. Los ojos de Emmett me recorrieron y yo decidí obviarlo.

Serví el sushi y me di cuenta que Emmett tenía problemas con los palillos. Me acerqué a él y lo ayudé.

-Veo que te cuesta un poco, usarlos.-Tomé los palillos.

-Si soy sincero. Es mi primera vez comiendo esto.

-¿En serio?

-Si. La verdad es que prefiero comer carne o tocino.

-Oh Emmett si no querías comer esto me lo hubieras dicho.

-Oh vamos aún no lo he probado.-Dijo restándole importancia.

-Ven aquí.-Le dio un bocado.-Comenzó a masticar y saborear, sin perder el contacto visual conmigo. Tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Me alejé un poco y aclaré mi garganta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?-Pregunté.

-No está mal.-Sonrió.-Dame otro.-Se acercó a mí, poniéndome nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba. Tomé otro y se lo acerqué a la boca, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero a la vez me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Vas a dejarme comer a mi también?-dije divertida separándome un poco.

-Quiero dártelo yo.-dijo seguro.

-Emmett no sabes cogerlo.-me reí nerviosa.

-Enséñame.-dijo.-Déjame intentarlo, vamos.

Le expliqué e hizo varios intentos. Hasta que finalmente logró sostenerlo y justo cuando iba a dejarlo en mi boca resbaló y cayó en mi regazo.

-¡Emmett!-Me quejé él rió y cogió otro pero con sus manos. Dejándolo en mi boca. Decidí jugar un poco con él y chupé sus dedos. El sonrió satisfecho.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no comía sushi.-sonreí.-Está delicioso.-añadí.-¿Qué harás con esto?-señalé el bocado que seguía en mi regazo.

-Comérmelo.-dijo seguro.-O ¿lo quieres tú?-Lo tomó y me lo puso en la boca, le di un bocado, y Emmett aprovecho para besarme.

Me tomó por sorpresa, de hecho me atraganté con el bocado que acababa de darme él. Así que lo empujé. Me estaba ahogando. Había empezado a toser como loca. Emmett estaba asustado.

-¡Dios, nena!-comenzó a darme golpes en la espalda y me dio agua. Pero seguía sin poder, me estaba costando respirar.

-Está bien Nena, estoy aquí.- Emmett me alzó por detrás y me hizo la maniobra de Heimlich, y gracias a Dios pude echar el maldito trozo de sushi. Cuando conseguí poder respirar bien de nuevo, y asimilé lo que había pasado me abracé a Emmett llorando.

-Ya nena, ya pasó.-Acarició mi espalda.-Tranquila.

Reaccioné cuando sentí vibrar el pecho de Emmett. Se estaba riendo. Al instante me separé de él y lo empujé.

-No veo lo gracioso.-me quejé y empecé a golpear su pecho. Aunque seguramente ni le dolía.-Por tu maldita culpa casi me muero atragantada.

-Está bien, Rose.-alzó las manos.-Lo siento.-suspiró.-¿Me dejas continuar con lo que he dejado a medias?-sonrió. Y bufé, pero es que me moría de ganas de que me besara. Pero no le pondría las cosas tan fáciles.

-No.-Fruncí el ceño.-En vista que no puedo comer tranquila, tal vez pueda relajarme.-Pusé los ojos.-Iré a darme un baño.- subí las escaleras.

Emmett suspiró pesadamente y se quedó recogiendo la comida.

Había cogido mi ropa mientras la bañera se llenaba, suspiré y traté de relajarme, esto era justamente lo que necesitaba. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento.

-¿Quieres compañía, Preciosa?-Sufrí un mini infarto al ver al grandullón de Emmett recostado en el marco de la puerta. Traía una botella de vino y dos copas. En el piso había dejado un rastro de su ropa. Estaba semi desnudo frente a mí.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!-Me quejé él simplemente sonrió haciendo que esos hoyuelos se le marcaran.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El suficiente.-Se encogió de hombros.-Eres todo un espectáculo, nena.-La verdad es que él también lo era. Esos bóxers, que era la única prenda que le quedaba, le quedaban muy estrechos. Su erección era más que evidente. Me mordí el labio. Se sentó al borde de la bañera. Sonreí señalando la copa, el rió y la llenó pasándomela. Olí antes de beberlo, mi padre me había enseñado algunas cosas sobre "el arte del vino".

-¿Cuanto le das?-preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Un 8,5.-dije para molestarlo, el vino estaba sublime.

-Oh venga.-se quejó divertido, acariciándome bajo el agua.-Puede llegar a más.

Siguió acariciando mis muslos. Se sentía tan bien su contacto, así que decidí guiar su mano hacia mi entrada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron pero entendió mi intención. Abrí las piernas y él comenzó acariciarme con sus dedos. De un momento a otro él introdujo un dedo y continúo torturándome. Me veía fijamente, pendiente de mis reacciones. Agregó otro dedo más y chillé.

-Eso es nena, córrete para mí.-Ordenó con voz ronca. No duré mucho cuando pellizcó mi clítoris. Suspiré y él se alejó, me quejé.

-Ahora mismo voy, hermosa, hazme hueco.-dijo divertido. Le miré sorprendida, se quitó la última prenda.

-¿Vas a meterte aquí conmigo?-dije divertida moviendo el agua con la mano. El asintió y se colocó detrás mío, y Dios, me encantó la sensación, de su duro pecho contra mi espalda. Y de su miembro más abajo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para juntarme más a él, le sentí sonreír y comenzar a besar mi cuello, mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Sonreí.

-¿Sigues pensando que el matrimonio es un error?-sonrió.

-Sigo queriendo saber más sobre ti.-Emmett inclinó la cabeza y me besó. Me dejé llevar por un momento. Luego de unos segundos corté el beso.

Emmett gruñó y tomó mi barbilla. Volvió a besarme.

-¡Emmett!-Dije divertida, cortando el beso una vez más.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos?-Lucía ofendido.

-No, no es eso.-Giré mi cara y acaricié sus fuertes brazos que aún me rodeaban.-Quiero conocerte.

-Nena, podemos charlar luego. Mejor aprovechemos otra forma de conocernos.-Comenzó a jugar con mis pezones. Tomé sus manos.

-Emmett...¿Por qué no hablamos ahora?-traté de convencerlo.-Estoy algo cansada por el trabajo y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Me apetece relajarme y estoy muy agusto aquí contigo.

-Estás hablando como si ya estuviéramos casados.-se quejó, me reí y besé su mejilla.

-De verdad que quiero saber de ti.-insistí.-Y...que tú sepas de mí ¿por favor?

Él suspiró pesadamente.-Está bien.-Dejó de jugar con mis pezones y besó mi hombro. Mientras continuaba rodeándome. Me relajé y me recosté sobre su pecho.

-Así que... ¿Te gusta ir a ligar a bares?

-Sinceramente no lo hago con frecuencia.

-Osea que si lo haces...-Dedujo.

-¿Y tú?-alcé una ceja.

-Fuiste tú quien me abordó el otro día.-Dijo divertido.

Yo reí.-Y considérate afortunado porque normalmente no lo hago.

Él rió.-Admítelo. Me estuviste viendo.

-En realidad Bella fue quien te vio.

-¿Bella?-Frunció el ceño.

-Sí, consideró que tu eras mi tipo.

Él sonrió de lado.-Entonces soy tu tipo.-Dijo satisfecho.

-Casi.-Contesté para molestarlo.

-¿Casi?-Sonó un poco ofendido.

-Si.-Me levanté de la bañera y cogí un albornoz.-Tengo debilidad por los de piel morena.-Anudé mi bata y salí del baño, dejando a Emmett solo con el ceño fruncido. Se veía enfadado. Reí interiormente. Era divertido molestarlo, parecía un niño grande.


End file.
